Bake For Me
by TheRealHinata1996
Summary: There was only who person who saw through Glimmers act and it was the boy she least expected. The boy with the bread... Glimmer/Peeta one-shot


Bake For Me

Peeta watched a girl referred to as Glimmer. Her beach blonde hair tied into to pigtails, framing her strong face structure. Her green eyes sparkling as she focused on her target, her hands holding back the arrow before letting it go. The slim wood sliced through the air, piercing the spot next to the red center.

So close.

She sighs and throws down the bow, storming over and getting in line behind Peeta for rope climbing. He turns around, his blue eyes calm.

"That was really good, better than anything I can do," He said, trying to be nice. Even though they had to kill each other didn't mean they had to hate each other.

She just rolled her eyes at him, "Shut up," She said, crossing her thin arms over her chest.

Peeta frowned and just looked at her for a little bit. Her eyes met his angrily.

"Are you staring at my chest?"

"Oh no! No, I wasn't I'm sorry!" Peeta said apologetically, his hands running nervously through his short, blonde hair.

Glimmer laughed in disbelief, "Oh my god, yes you were. You dog!"

"No I promise! I mean, girls back in District 12 have bigger ones then you so it's not-," He stopped talking, noticing her eyes growing wide with offense. "Not that yours are small. I mean there gorgeous, you're gorgeous! And um, Katniss? Did you call me, yeah I'm coming!" He rambled on, pretending Katniss called for him before running away, not looking back.

-Later that night-

Glimmer tossed and turned in her bed, kicking the silk white blankets off her, sweat covering her face, making her frizzy hair stick to her face. She finally gave up and got out of her queen sized bed, walking over into the attached bathroom. She splashed her face with cold water then quickly patting it with a towel. She switched off the lights and walked out of her room, running her hand through her hair, feeling the curls under her fingertips.

Quietly she snuck over to the elevator, her robe dancing around her knees as she tip-toed to the elevator, pressing the cold 'up' button.

In a matter of minutes the doors creaked open and she walked in, pressing the District 12 button and jabbing her manicured finger at the 'close doors' button so no one would see her.

It was a quick ride to the 12th floor. The doors dinged open and she swiftly ran out, dancing around furniture she could barely see in the dim lighting. She ran her hand along the walls, passing a couple warm metal doors and finally finding the door that she needed, the only door that was cold. (Doors that were used often, the electricity would run through it to open it and would heat it up. Doors not used often remained cold since no electricity was used to open them)

She quickly pressed the open button on the side and slide in, quickly climbing up the dark steps and to another door. She pressed the button. The door opened and revealed a sky line of the Capitol. She gasped.

The crisp air danced around her, her feet being pricked by the cold cement. She stepped closer, observing everything. The whole rooftop was glass so you could see all of the Capitol for miles around. The lights glittered in the dark and the soft murmurs of the people filled the air. Before she could take another step she hears a soft sigh.

Her head snaps to the side to see the boy from early leaning against the window, watching everybody down below. The colorful lights playing off his blonde hair. His strong jaw was set and his body almost stiff as he leaned against the wall and just watched.

Glimmer gave a soft smile, "This is really beautiful. I kind of wish I was from 12 now,"

He turned his head and laughed, "Yeah it is beautiful."

"May I sit with you?" She asked as she walked over to him. She didn't know why she was asking, she was a Career she could do whatever she wanted! But it had been a long day.

He nodded and smiled, "Of course," He said before looking back out to the Capitol.

Glimmer sat down, crossing her legs and hugging her robe closer to her. The view was breathtaking.

"I guess you must be use to this. Coming from District 1 and all," He said.

She shook her head. "Oh not at all! I mean yes we have nice mansion and diamonds but this- District 1 is nothing compared to this,"

She looked back at him, seeing all the colors reflect and play around in his eyes. She noticed he was cute, his strong arms that weren't bulging with muscles, his hair that was a little messy like a young boys, his strong, structured face. Plus he was quiet short, around 5'6, 5'7? He was someone she could take advantage of but….. some reason Glimmer didn't have it in her. There was something about this young boy that made her feel bad for him. Maybe it was his Reaping where he cried and yet nobody really cared for him. How weak and scared he appeared at the Training Center. Glimmer should love this! Easier to kill, but he was different.

She was intrigued and couldn't stop herself from asking.

"What's your home like?"

He smiled when she said that.

"Well… District 12 is, poor." He laughed. "But it's ugh, it's got its charm. The people are so sweet and caring, everybody tries to help each other out. What little food we all have, we still share. The houses are old and falling apart but usually you build your own house so it has that 'home' feeling and you love it no matter what. My family owns a bakery. My mom is the manager and loves to use her authority. My dad cooks and I just decorate, I feel it's my way of expression. To give light to such a dark, depressing place. I mean you should see the looks on those kids face when I sneak them some samples," He said, his eyes totally glazed over with the happy memory.

Glimmer couldn't help but smile. "Well I wish I could have eaten there,"

"I could have baked for you. I could make you a beautiful birthday-if we both lived," He added, still having the humor in his voice.

For the next hour they sat there, talking about each others homes, talking about what they liked to do, there families, friends, hobbies.

Glimmer laughed, "No I was the ugliest kid ever and nobody wanted to look at me or hang out. Then when I turned 14 it all changed and everybody loved me," She smiled.

Peeta gave a small smile, "Well I don't think looks should matter that much, but in your case it's an advantage. I see your going to use them for sponsors and to win Cato's heart and loyalty I'm guessing," He teased.

"I'm just glad you don't wear make-up when you sleep," He said, a trace of a smile on his face.

"Why?" Glimmer asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to see the real you," he paused. "You wear make-up everywhere and your are very beautiful. But now when there's no make-up, just the natural you. It's more beautiful then any jewel you can mine from District 1." He says.

Glimmer drops her eyes, pushing her hair to one side and running her hands through it. 'what Peeta said was so genuinely sweet. Mother always said to be wear tons of make-up, never show them who you actually are. But Peeta…. Tons of boys called her beautiful but the way he had said it," All these thoughts ran through her mind like crazy and she couldn't stop them.

And then she remembered early that day when they were training and how rude she was to him. Her voice as low when she spoke.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to come off rude or anything,"

Peeta shook his head, "No it's fine. You're a Career, totally understandable," He says as he starts to get up.

"I um, I guess I will see you tomorrow," he says.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight," Glimmer says sweetly and before she could get up fully he was walking away.

And then the door slammed and she was alone.

She fell back to the floor. Most guys always gave her a goodbye kiss or hug and she never wanted it, but now she actually did. She frowned and leaned back against the wall, turning her attention back to the city lights and crazy people but she couldn't get her mind of Peeta.


End file.
